Worlds Collided
by Wolf Ness
Summary: Pit somehow gets stuck in a portal and ends up on Earth. During there desert flight, Max and the flock dont get attacked, they find Pit. Now Pit helps his new friends save their world while trying to get back to his own. T for violence ON HIATUS
1. Subspace Emissary

Hello again my readers! I have a new story for you! This first chapter is just mostly explaining what happens in the Subspace Emissary, but the characters talk, and I added some twists. Sorry it's short and/or the fact that I left out some scenes. I got lazy when writing this first chapter, but I got work done on the other chapters.

If you're new to either Super Smash Bros. or Maximum Ride, well, do your research or this author's note could have ended up as long as the story itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Super Smash Brothers  
**(AN:)** are Author's Notes  
**(these)** are my comments  
(and these) are random thoughts of whoever's POV it is

* * *

Chapter 1: Subspace Emissary

Pit POV

I was in the Skyworld palace, watching the smash tournament that was taking place below. I wasn't really watching it, like I was there, but I saw it through this circley-thing. Kind of like watching TV, as the others would say.

Sorry. I'm Pit, but some people think of me as Kid Icarus. I don't know why. I spend most of my time here in Skyworld, being the leader of an army and all, but I occasionally go down to the Smash Realm. I like to have fun too you know.

Anyway, I watched as the first battle took place. Mario and Kirby went on. It was going back and forth. Mario had the upper hand, then Kirby did, then Mario again, then Kirby again.

"C'mon Mario! Show him what you're made of! Kirby, keep it up and you'll win!" I shouted, punching my fists in the air. I was alone in a huge palace, and the silence was getting to me. So why not root for whoever's fighting? Though I really wasn't rooting for either one in particular. Their fight was just interesting to watch.

In the end, Mario won. Kirby looked like a gray statue on top of some sort of pedestal, like a trophy or something. Mario tapped the pedestal, and Kirby was back to normal.

"Well that was an exciting match," I said to myself. I was about to leave, when I saw dark red clouds approaching the tournament arena. A large ship with bat like "wings" came out of it. It dropped some sort of puppet things onto the stadium, which then started attacking the people. Luckily, the four Smash Fighters there destroyed them.

"Phew! Thank Goddess," I said aloud. **(AN: Skyworld is ruled by a goddess, so he's referring to her)**. Why was I talking to myself? Well, it beats being alone in the silence.

Just then, something hovered over to the stadium. It looked like a cone shaped robot, but I couldn't tell for sure. It was covered in green cloth like a wizard, and had two red kunai hanging on the front **(AN: the Ancient Minister)**. From the rectangular hole, I could make out two yellow lights, probably his eyes.

He, or she, or it, was carrying a large black sphere with a big red X on it. He, I'll just call it a he, dropped it, and two robots came and opened it up.

It was a bomb!

Mario ran up to it, but something had hit him, throwing him into the red clouds. The bomb went off. Immediately, a large black and blue sphere appeared and engulfed the entire stadium like a black hole.

Kirby and Zelda were able to escape on Kirby's warp star. But Peach wasn't so lucky, and got kidnapped by Wario. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Suddenly I sensed something behind me, and a bright light lit up the room. I turned around and saw the goddess Palutena appear. Out of habit, I ran up to her and bowed, one knee down. She handed me a magical bow. I could snap it at the middle and use it as two swords, and snap it back together and it'd be a bow again.

She didn't need to say anything. I already knew what I had to do. I nodded and ran off.

I leaped up the stairs to the entryway of the palace. I stood in front of the doors and turned around. The gigantic doors slowly opened. I leaned back, allowing myself to drop. After a good couple of feet of free falling, I turned over and started flying.

Things had gotten pretty interesting after that.

After coming across him and returning him back to normal, Mario and I teamed up to look for the Ancient Minister. We came across him a few times, but failed to catch or stop him each time.

When he flew away from us the first time, I could have just flown after him, but I wasn't using my head at the moment; I had forgotten I even had wings. **(Smart one)**

Along the way, we were joined by Link, Yoshi, and Kirby. Zelda must have also been kidnapped, seeing she wasn't with Kirby anymore. I wonder what happened to her and Peach.

The only lead we had was now King DeDeDe, who was trying to flee. Link had shot an arrow at his Wario car (why does DeDeDe have a Wario car?) so he couldn't have gotten far on that thing. We were led to a tunnel opening, the car was there, but DeDeDe was gone. He must have abandoned the car.

The tunnel led us to a room. Someone must have been here just moments before us, because the roof was damaged, and there was a large hole in the wall. We had no choice but to go there.

Finally outside again, we saw Bowser trying to escape. Wait. Bowser? What happened to King DeDeDe? This was way too confusing.

Mario charged the overgrown turtle and was about to land a punch, when Bowser used Peach as a shield. (But didn't Wario have Peach?) Mario was forced to redirect his punch to the ground to avoid hitting the princess. He stepped back as I shot an arrow at Bowser. He jumped backward, losing his balance and falling of the cliff. **(Fall I say! Fall!) **But he came back up in his little Bowser Hoverer, and headed back to the Halberd.

Mario, Link, Yoshi, and I growled at his escape. Kirby seemed to be interested in something the "Peach Statue" had dropped.

Still in the desert area, we came across the Ancient Minister, _again. _I tried shooting him with another arrow while his attention was on something. I barely missed him. He hovered away as usual, but we were determined to catch that robot.

When seeing that we weren't going to give up, he turned around, still hovering away though, and started shooting at us with lasers. I was edging closer to him while flying, trying to get close enough so my swords would reach. But one of the lasers hit the very edge of my wing, and I lost my balance, forced to chase him on foot.

Only a few feet away from him, and some R.O.B. robots blocked our way. One had taken the bomb from the ancient Minister, and two more opened it up. We had 3 minutes.

Mario and I tackled the two R.O.B. robots, but neither would budge. Two more came and took us off. We struggled to get out of their grip, and attack the R.O.B.s again. Before I had anytime to think, the bomb went off.

Mario quickly got on Yoshi's back and rode away. Link and Kirby hopped on a Warp Star and flew off. I jumped and tried to fly away, but it was too late. The force was too powerful. It pulled me in, and I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Man that was short. First of all: Pit doesnt know half of the stuff that happened because he wasnt in some of the scenes where they happened like DeDeDe taking Wario's car (lol) or Bowser stealing Peach from DeDeDe.  
Second of all: I know I said there was going to be dialogue, but this was already done and I wanted to get it up. If I make changes to this chapter then I will notify you when I do.  
Third of all: Preview of second chapter: _About more than halfway there, something zipped past my face. I halted and stayed where I was. _Zwooooop!_ Another one came right by, barely missing my wings. _Whish!_ I was being fired at! _  
Please read and review :)

That's all people  
_-Wolf_


	2. Another World

Hello again! Here's another chapter from me! And since I didnt mention it in the last chapter, this story takes place during the Subspace Emissary, and FANG.

_'These'_ are thoughts  
**(these)** are my commets  
and this is a Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Brothers or Maximum Ride

* * *

Chapter 2: Another World

Previously…  
_I jumped and tried to fly away, but it was too late. The force was too powerful. It pulled me in, and I was plunged into darkness. _

It felt like I was free falling. It was like an endless hole that kept going on for eternity.

'_Why cant I just fly out of here?'_ I thought. With that, I stretched my wings and flapped as hard as I could.

I was flying!…I think. I couldn't tell which way was this or which was that**.** At one point, it felt like I was upside down, which made my stomach churn so hard I thought it would twist in two pieces.

So I had stopped my attempts to fly out, and let myself continue to fall. And since I didn't mention it, let me tell you: free falling, or flying, in 100% total darkness is scary as hell. And I would know!

After some 20 minutes or so, the darkness became a blinding light. I closed my eyes, and gasped, but breathed in dirt as I hit the ground.

Coughing, I sat up and looked at my surroundings once my eyes adjusted to the light. It was a desert. Like the one where I fought the Ancient Minister, but somehow different. For example, I felt a lot heavier than I did before, not that I weighed much anyway.

Knowing my limitations, I tried to double jump, but immediately fell back to the ground. I tried it again, but using more force this time. I jumped a lot higher than the first time, but still no double jump.

Seeing if the same thing would apply, I jumped and flapped my wings, flying as high as I could go. Surprisingly, I flew higher than I expected to, and stayed in the air for several minutes. Gently getting back on the ground, I checked to see where I had my limits.(1) This was the results:

-double jumping = not happening  
-flying = no usual limit. Need to find actual limit when I have the time  
-bow/swords = minimal damage from fall. swords are good. The bow and arrow, …arrows don't curve once shot. I'm a bit annoyed at this.  
-mirror shield = looks like a regular clear shield. No idea if it still works

One thing was clear as crystal though. This was no where _near _to being the Smash world. Not even close.

'_Maybe I should look around for people. Maybe they can help me get back.' _I knew that the chances were slim, seeing that I got here by falling into a black hole, but I had no other ideas.

I jumped up in the air and spread out my wings. Boy did it feel good to fly! Soaring high, I looked around to see if I could spot anything. There seemed to be a nearby town, maybe a few miles off. I darted in the direction.

About more than halfway there, something zipped right past my face. I halted in mid-air, and stayed where I was.

_Zwooooop! _

Another one came right by, barely missing my wings. I looked down and saw some black dots in the distance. I couldn't make out exactly what they were, but one of those black dots seemed to be holding a black toothpick…

_Whish! _

I was being fired at! Panicking, I basically flew around in, literally, circles, not knowing what to do. I randomly picked a direction, and shot forward. Before I had a chance to see if they were still following me, another bullet zipped past me. _'Question…asked, and answered.' _

Running away was not the best idea, seeing that I was getting tired, and the people were still following me. The only option left was to go on the offensive.

I stopped for a minute, then swooped down towards the ground. Forget skydiving. If I wasn't attacking a bunch of men who were trying to shoot me down, this could have been fun.

Not thinking, I crashed into the nearest … camel? Either way, I knocked the animal down. Scratch that. I knocked all three of us down: me, the camel, and the man on top of the camel. Quickly getting on my feet, I hit two guys with my bow, not bothering to use both swords.**(2)** It's not like I wanted to kill these people. Even after my series of attacks, they easily got back up and were aiming for me again.

I ran and jumped into the air again, but with difficulty this time. My wings were getting sore. To make matters worse, I was about a quarter of a mile away, and forty feet in the air when I heard a couple of bangs and felt sharp pains in my side and one of my wings. I was hit.

My body started to plummet down back to the earth. I tried to flap, but it shot an immense pain through my wing, and I couldn't get back to hovering. As a last resort, I fully stretched out my wings, and tried to glide back down. It worked, but I was still going to hit the ground at about seventy miles an hour.

Trying to soften up the landing, I put my feet down, but it only made things worse. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I flipped and hit the dirt face first, then did a couple more flips, each one painful.

My whole body was sore, and I couldn't make an effort to get up. Whoever the camel men were**(lol, camel men)**, they had me. I waited in pain for then to come, but they never did. It was because of my wings. Maybe if I had looked like a normal person, I probably wouldnt have been shot down. Using whatever energy I had left, I tucked my wings under my clothing. if anyone came by, mybe they would help me.

Relaxing for the first time in hours, I let sleep take over, even if it was in the middle of a freaking desert. For the second time that day, I was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Well another chapter is done and up. I am hoping to update every two weeks, sooner, if possible.  
Heads up for next chapter: First part is taken out of the book, with some changes. I hate copying stuff, but i see no erason to change that first part. anyway, a preview of the next chapter

_"Guys, look!" Angel said, pointing down. Some of the dust had cleared up in the back, and we could make out a tiny black dot in the ground. It looked familiarly like a human body. _

**(1)**These are the moves Pit uses in the game, so normally he would see what he can and cant do in this new world.  
**(2)** In case anyone doesn't remember, Pit's bow is actually two swords combined.

See ya next chapter  
-Wolf


	3. Desert Fly

Another chapter is up! I wanted to get this done before I left, and it took me all day/night to finish it up. The first part of this chapter was almost right out of the book, since there was no better thing to do wth it. I'm making this chapter longer than the first two because I wont be updating in a while.

Diaclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Super Smash Bros., or Fruit Rollups.  
"This" is talking  
_'These'_ are thoughts  
and for once there are not authors notes or comments

* * *

Chapter 3: Desert Fly

**Max POV**

I love flying. Whether if it's out free in the open space or even fleeing through a subway tunnel. It's just amazing. And so flying over Africa, boy we should do this more often.

"Max!" Iggy called over to me. "Why did they name the country Chad? Seriously, Chad. It's like naming the whole country Biff or Trey. I don't get it."

Of course Iggy would ask _me _that kind of question. What did I look like? A geography teacher? "Ig, don't be ignorant. It's not like all the people here name themselves."

"Why not? _We _named ourselves," Nudge noted.

"Only 'cause we're special." I gestured to her twelve-foot wingspan.

As we continued flying, we noticed some pretty cool stuff below us. Like a Martian-like rock formation in the distance. The trip was amazing, though I wish I could remember which countries we had already flown over.

"Mauritania, Algeria, Mali, Niger, and Chad together are all about sixty-eight percent desert," Angel said, literally reading my mind. She's powerful like that.

"Whatever. It's too muck freaking desert," Gazzy complained. "I wouldn't mind seeing a few cows chomping away at some grass right about now."

"A-plus-plus on the geography quiz, Angel. Gazzy, Iggy, extra credit when you check your attitudes at the door." Sometimes I forget that Gazzy and Iggy aren't related. They are like twins when it comes to their attitudes, likes and dislikes. Except Gazzy isn't a pervert.

"Listen, I know some of you are a little cranky from the long flight, but this is our chance to finally _help people. Real _people," I emphasized, as if we grew up in a plastic bubble or something. Well, we _did, _if dog crates in a lab counted.

"Real people…as in, not just a bunch of wack-job scientists," Fang clarified.

"Yup. Did it ever occur to you guys," I continued, "that when we were told we had to save the world, it might have actually meant saving people – like one at a time? I mean, this could be it, guys. Our destiny."

"Max is right guys," Angel said, agreeing with me for the first time in forever.

"Word on the street is that _you_ have to save the world Max," Iggy reminded me. "The rest of us? Not so much." Wimp. Always trying to take the easy way out.

Not Fang though. "Hey, Max, wherever you go to save the world, I will follow…Mother Teresa." I smiled, and enjoyed the moment for about five seconds. I noticed three black dots in the distance. And they were moving straight towards us. Uh-oh. Not good.

"Incoming!" I shouted to the flock. "Down, down, down!" Fast moving objects directed at the flock usually meant imminent death or danger.

"Max! Relax! I think those are the CSM cargo planes," Fang said, stopping me. I remembered that we were supposed to meet up with the cargo planes somewhere along the trip.

I felt very stupid.

Gazzy called over to me, "I can't see anything!"

"I can't see anything either!" Iggy complained. Did I forget to mention he's blind?

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

"Not, there's, like, dust clouds below," Gazzy clarified.

I looked down. There were several black dots heading in the direction of the village we were supposed to go to. Something told me that they weren't CSM troops.

"Guys, look!" Angel said, pointing down. Some of the dust had cleared up in the back, and we could make out a tiny black dot lying on the ground. It looked familiarly like a human body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that what I think it is?" asked Nudge.

I stopped to ponder a bit. Then I said, "I'm not sure, but I guess we'll have to find out." The six of us swooped down toward the laying object. As we drew closer, I saw I was right. It _was _a human body.

It was a boy, looking a little younger than Fang, Iggy, and I, but older than Nudge. He had chestnut colored hair and was oddly dressed in a tunic with sandals, clutching a bow and shield. Was he dressing up as some ancient Greek or Roman? In this heat?

But his clothing was stained in red, which seemed to be coming from the two dark holes in his back…

"Oh my God! He's been shot!" I realized, eyes wide. Everyone's heads whipped towards me, then back at the boy. Four more pairs of eyes widened. (Four because Iggy can't see)

"Is he dead?" Gazzy whispered, barely audible.

Angel shook her head. "No, he's alive. I can hear his thoughts, but they are very distant."

"Plus his chest is moving, to show he is breathing," Fang added.

"So…what do we do?" Nudge asked.

I had to ponder some more. Then came to a conclusion. "If we are going to be saving people one at a time, then we will start now, with this boy. We'll carry him to the village, and get him some medical attention."

"So we're going to carry him and walk to the village?" Iggy asked.

I turned to him. "Yes Iggy. We're going to carry him the remaining three miles we have left to go to the village. We're gonna fly of course!"

"But don't normal people weigh more than us bird-kids?" Nudge asked.

"Exactly. That's why we are going to take turns carrying him. First is Iggy. Next is Fang. Then me. After me, we go back to Iggy, and so forth. You three will carry his bow and shield, since I'm guessing he will want it when he wakes up. Any questions?" Everyone nodded their approval. "Alright then lets go!"

Iggy picked up the small boy in his arms. "He's lighter than I thought he would be."

"This is a poor part of the country and continent. I don't think most people here eat much, or weigh much because of that," Angel said matter-of-factly. So now she's using that tone on the rest of the flock? Great.

'_Not exactly. You would have probably said the same thing though, Max,' _She thought to me. I didn't like it that she was reading my mind, even though what she said was right.

It didn't take long to reach the village, and by the time I was halfway through my turn, we had arrived. We approached the tents that were the ones we would be staying in. Patrick Rooney, our CSM contact, greeted us.

"You guys are here. Awesome!" he said clapping his hands together. When he saw me holding the boy, his smile faltered. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know. We think he was shot but none of us are sure. But he needs immediate medical attention," I said.

"That's not good. The cargo planes that arrived just now were for food and water supplies. Any type of medicine or medical equipment doesn't come until tonight," he said, his eyes still on the boy. "Lets just hope he makes it until then."

I laid him down on the sack carefully. He looked completely innocent. Why would anyone want to shoot down a mere boy? Then again, all of us in the flock are (hate to say it) kids, and we've done some serious stuff no matter how innocent we can look.

'_Like the way Gazzy blew up an Eraser hideout once?' _Angel asked, mentally.

'_Yeah, kind of like that,'_ I thought back to her. Then I turned to the rest of the flock. "Okay! Who wants to start saving the world one person at a time?" They all cheered, except for Fang who just nodded.

We were given our instructions to what to do. Fang and I were giving rice to everyone, making sure they each had two cups worth. Angel and Gazzy gave some of the younger children Fruit Rollups, and entertained them, showing off their wings and all. Iggy was helping with the crates, getting directions from Nudge, who was helping out the elderly.

About 20, minutes later, Angel came to me with a concerned look on her face. What could be the matter?

"Its about the boy we found," she said.

"What about him?"

"I don't think he's normal," Angel stated out straight-forwardly.

Her comment took me by surprise. "What do you mean you don't think he's normal? How so?" we've seen a lot of abnormal things, but what about this kid that is making her cautious?

She hesitated, as if someone might hear her. "Remember I said I picked up on his thoughts, but that they were distant? Well, I was still going through his mind, and…"

"And?"

"I hear him say he had wings," she finished. "And apparently he figured out we have wings too."

My immediate thought was that it had to be the work of the School or Itex. I haven't seen another bird-kid since that girl we freed in the Institute, and this worried me deeply. What if that boy was sent out to come after us?

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Angel said. If this was any other time, I might have gotten mad about her reading my mind, but this was important.

"We still don't know for sure what is going to happen with that boy, but first we have to see if he makes it through today alive. Whether he's innocent or an enemy, we have to be careful. We should tell the others, but we'll worry about it tonight."

Angel just walked back to Gazzy, but she thought to me, _'Should I tell you if anything else comes up?'_

'_Please do,'_ I thought back to her as I walked back up to Fang.

He looked at me, and I knew he was asking 'What happened.'

I told him what Angel had told me. "We shouldn't worry at the moment, but we should think this over once we're done," I added. Fang nodded, and continued handing out the rice.

During that time, I noticed that Angel came to me with what she had in mind. Something she hardly did these days. The issue could have been really small, or really bad. The boy may have been delusional, and it could have been all in his head. Or he may be a spy working for the white-coats. I think that we finally may be able to see eye-to-eye again.

After a long, and gruesomely hot day, we were happy to be in our tent. Usually we have a lot more energy than this, but usually we have about several thousand calories a day.

"Pass the grub," Iggy mumbled.

"The brown grub or the yellow grub?" I asked.

"Either one is fine." I could tell he wanted something more like a hamburger. All of us did. I instantly felt bad for people who had to eat this on a daily basis.

Fang picked two sleeping mats, and said, "I'll set up our beds."

I picked up two mats also. "I'll help you with that-" but I didn't get to finish my sentence. We all stopped and turned to the rustling noise behind us. The boy was waking up.

**No Pov**

Several workers were behinds screens and computers, typing away their business. Then several men walked in.

"Did you guys do it?" asked a high ranked worker.

One of the men stepped up. "We had to wait a while, but we were able to shoot down the boy. He wont be going anywhere soon."

The worker looked at the man. "What do you mean 'the boy?' Your target was six flying children."

The man just looked back, with a confused expression. "That's what our report said Dr. Gold, but there was only one. He looked about 13 or so. Had chestnut colored hair and pure white wings," he said, describing the boy.

"Anne! Human-avian hybrid, chestnut colored hair, around 13 years of age, male. Check to see if any successful subjects match." Dr. Gold said.

The woman looked up through the database, but none of the mutants matched this one. "We never created such a hybrid that matches who you said," she answered.

Dr. Gold thought for a while, then he dismissed the men. _'If we never created this hybrid boy they shot down, then who is he?'_

* * *

Done and done. This will be the last chapter I will update for now, because I am going on vacation for three weeks. I will post an Author's Note with more detail. If there is no Author's Note, then the next chapter is probably up. Sorry there is no preview of the next chapter. I'm beat and I have another fanfic I want to update.

Oh, Anne and Dr. Gold arent important. I just felt like giving them names. It is frustrating to always say 'This man' or 'The man' etc. etc. so naming them is easier. I'm just letting you know that I dont plan on bringing these two back.

other than that, see ya  
-Wolf


End file.
